The girl in the coffee
by Kiri Kurosaki
Summary: Toushirou y Karin se conocen en un cafe en el que ella trabaja... No les diré mas por que si no les arruinare la historia XD


_**Bleach no me pertenecen, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo los tomo prestados XD**_

_**La historia es de una novela que me dio mi hermana... no se quien es la o el autor pero me gusto... solo le cambie unas cuantas cosas**_

_Toushirou POV_

Era una mañana fría, no hacía mucho sol pero el clima era agradable. Me dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Al caminar observe como la gente corría a sus compromisos, los niños a sus escuelas, los puestos ambulantes comenzaban a abrir. Seguí mi camino hacia el café-bar que siempre estaba acostumbrado a ir, al tomar asiento pedí el menú para ver que me ofrecían. De momento me distraje y me desconecte de la realidad. Una voz tierna me preguntó:

-¿Qué desea tomar?-  
>Al verle su cara para hacer mi pedido, vi que era muy linda, aproximadamente de 18 años. Me quedé corto de palabras y le conteste:<p>

-eh… quiero un café y donas, por favor,-  
>Cuando volvió con mi orden me sonrió de tal manera que me sentí algo apenad; al retirarme del café-bar sólo pensé en ella, en su linda voz y su mirada alegre. A pesar de este episodio tan breve, paso por un momento en mi cabeza si la volvería a ver. Pasaron los días y ni aun así dejé de pensar en ella. Eran muy pocas las veces que la veía, pero esas ocasiones las miradas de ambos se cruzaban siempre tratando de dar un mensaje, un aviso o un sentimiento.<p>

No sabía si aquella joven sentía lo mismo que yo: amor que nació y que fue creciendo poco a poco. Cierto día en el que me encontraba por el parque, me tope con la muchacha, esta vez se veía más alegre. Se dirigió hacia a mí y me dijo:

-hola, te he estado buscando: es que la última vez que fuiste al café olvidaste tu libro- Apenado le conteste: -gracias y disculpa por las molestias que te cause.-  
>-no te preocupes- me contesto con risueño. Con el tiempo nos empezamos a conocer. Cada vez sentía yo que aquel sentimiento crecía y crecía.<p>

Tuve que salir de la ciudad. Estuve fuera tres años. En donde todo ese tiempo pensaba en ella, su linda voz, su personalidad. Las cartas que le mandaba no tuvieron respuesta: así que por un tiempo me resigné.

Al llegar a mi ciudad lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarla, más no me daban razón de ella. Cuando creí que ya había perdido todo, a lo lejos vi aquella muchacha. Se veía diferente, la dicha que tenía desapareció, su belleza que la caracterizaba se estaba marchitando poco a poco. Me acerqué y le dije:  
>-hola, como estás-<p>

Ella, con la poca alegría que tenía me contesto:  
>-hola, pensé que ya no volverías.-<br>Platicamos sobre lo que paso en todo este tiempo. Yo sentía que algo me ocultaba; trataba de saber más pero ella me lo impedía. Después de un mes estaba en mi trabajo. Al ver en el periódico encontré en el obituario su foto y su nombre. Al leer quede impactado; sentía como si me cayera una cubeta de agua fría.

Me aislé por un tiempo del trabajo, mis amigos en fin de todo; las ganas de vivir se me habían ido. Cuando todo estaba perdido tocaron a mi puerta. Bajé y al abrir. Al ver al cartero me dijo: -Esta carta tiene un mes que se la enviaron pero como no se encontraba apenas se la entregó.

-muchas gracias- le contesté. Extrañado por esto comencé a ver el sobre: no decía nada, no tenía la información que debería llevar una carta. La abrí, tome asiento y comencé a leerla…

_Hola, espero que estés bien. Yo ya no estoy aquí. Sabes es gracioso como suceden las cosas en esta vida. Desde que te vi por primera vez tuve la sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, sentí mariposas en mi estómago y siempre quería verte, cuando olvidaste tu libro me emocione porque sabía que tenía que volver a ver. Te quería decir lo que sentía por ti pero tuve miedo y mejor me calle. Fue estúpido no decírtelo. Pero desafortunadamente te fuiste: te busqué y preguntaba por ti pero nadie me decía con exactitud en donde te encontrabas, nunca me resigne y espere a que volvieras. Lamentablemente enferme: los doctores me detectaron leucemia. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo. No sabía qué hacer; lo único que quería era verte y estar contigo, soñaba con el momento en que volverías pero me di cuenta de que ya no regresarías y seguí con la poca vida que me quedaba. El tiempo pasó. Cada vez estaba más triste y débil, sabía que mi hora estaba por llegar. Cuando te vi en el centro aquella vez, sé que notaste mucha diferencia en mí así que no te dije nada. Lo último que puedo decirte es que realmente te quise. Que desde aquella vez en que te conocí me enamore de ti, no quiero que te culpes por lo que sucedió, ambos fuimos tontos. Sólo quiero que me prometas algo y quiero que seas feliz: siempre sonríe y demuéstrale a una persona que quieres lo que sientes, no calles y no cometas lo mismo que sucedió entre ambos porque yo sé que tú me quisiste y siempre lo sabré porque me llevaras en tu corazón y mente_

_Con amor: **Karin**_

Al terminar de leer lloré y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Me comprometí a cumplir la petición de Karin: no volver a cometer el mismo error.


End file.
